


SKULL - Heiwajima Shizuo x Reader

by Shineei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action, F/M, Investigations, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineei/pseuds/Shineei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) is consumed by revenge for three years now. If she is still living today,that is  thanks to Celty, one of the only people she could call a friend. The young woman has spent the last three years moping, occupying her time fighting against offenders which she hated. But in recent days (Y/n) is doing better and expects to take her revenge to the one who has broken her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindness is a Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native english speaker, so please, bear with the mistakes :c

The fluffy cover was drawing the outlines of a sleeping figure. The only light in the room came from the sun whose rays were trying to sneak through the slats of the greyish sunblind of the room's only window. The person who was in deep sleep conquered by the world of dreams awoke slowly, the light alerting her that the day had risen. Letting out an angry growl, the young woman came out of her hibernation by pushing the cover that had appropriated the warmth of her body. She sat up, sitting on the edge of her bed and put her bare feet on the cold floor of the room. She hardly opened her eyelids heavy with sleep, before turning her head toward the window, wondering if she should raise the blind or leave it as it was. Sighing, she laboriously got up from her bed, with heavy head, arms dangling and weak legs. She opened the door of her room, and was surprised by the white walls that seemed to lead the light to her, still groggy. It was when she was looking up that she found out that she was observed. Indeed, Celty, the headless biker who was subject to many rumors through the streets of Ikebukuro, was facing her, her arms crossed, and tapped her foot on the ground, sign of her impatience. Celty brandished her phone and tapped on the touch screen before handing it to her friend.

_(Y/n), I hope you slept well._

The young (h/c) groaned, both amused and irritated. She knew that Celty didn't care about her sleep, she came just to make sure (Y/n) was still alive, and had not 'run away'. Their relationship to any of the two was ambiguous, Celty had to watch the young (h/c), regarding her as her protegee and acted like a mother, but (Y/n) regarded Celty as a friend neither more nor less. The young (H/c) was a person who did not like being monitored, let alone be obliged to obey to someone, but it seemed that Celty had many arguments that (Y/n) could not contradict. Such as the fact that she helped her just a few years ago, forcing the (H/c) to be indebted to her.

"If you are going to play the babysitters you can leave." scolded the young woman with (H/c) hair heading towards the kitchen, Celty on her heels.

 _I just want to make sure that you are well,_ she said through her phone.

(Y/n) suppressed a yawn, having clearly nothing to care about what her friend could told her. Did she could not leave her alone?

"I'm fine, I eat well, all is well in the best of worlds." taunted the young (h/c) by preparing a coffee.

 _(Y/n), you can not go on like this, it will soon be three years_.

The expression of the (H/c) darkened immediately.

"I know." she admitted with a sigh.

Oh yes, she knew. She had never stopped thinking about it. Every day doing nothing, every night where she could not close her eyes without the images of that fateful night when everything changed, only appearing against her will. She poured her hot coffee in a white cup, leaving a vapor trail in its path, then brought it to her mouth before swallowing a sip. The bitter taste of the brown liquor awakened her taste buds while the heat almost made her spit out her mouthful. She looked at Celty. The biker had removed her helmet, leaving her neck that gave off a black and opaque smoke at the sight of all. (Y/n) was not in the least embarrassed by the condition of her friend. Indeed, the (H/c) preferred the company of different people than the other. She didn't like normal people who, according to her, were all rotten inside.

"I started researching." signaled (Y/n) at Celty while driving her in a dark room that was home to a medium size board bearing the picture of a man and some multicolored post-it.

 _Warning you about the danger of this research is useless, isn’t it?_  wrote Celty on her phone.

The young (h/c) nodded, sipping her now lukewarm coffee. Indeed, it was useless. (Y/n) knew that what she undertook was dangerous. She had considered it. But this is not what would stop her. She could manage the danger. And she had to find him. To take revenge. To make him pay. To hurt him, to see him suffer as she herself had suffered. She gritted her teeth. If the object of her research was in front of her right now, she would have already beated him up in all possible ways. It had been so long she dreamed of having in front of it. Yet she was just beginning to look for him, while all this rage was dated three years ago. The expression of the (H/c) darkened, the dull glow of her eyes signaled an old injury that was still not healed. The change in mood of the young woman did not escape at Celty who put her gloved hand on the shoulder of her protegee to give her some comfort. (Y/n) slowly turned to face Celty while a tense smile came to replace her usual pout for a brief moment.

"By the way" then said (Y/n), "I found a job."

If her friend had a face, it would be illuminated, but Celty could only jump in excitement while rushing to tap an answer on her phone. The headless biker was expecting that. She had often pushed (Y/n) to change air by finding a real job that would allow her to leave the Ikebukuro shallows. And her efforts had finally paid. But the Dullahan doesn't had any illusions, if (Y/n) found a job it was because it would allow her to advance in her investigation.

 _Really ?_  Wrote Celty.

"Yeah, Simon offered to take me as a waitress."


	2. Greetings from myself.

(Y/n) laid the wooden trays topped with sushi in front of her customers who thanked her. The (H/c) only nodded as an answer and went back to lean on the bar of the Russia Sushi. She stared at Simon who cooked sushi, semi-interested of the  actions of the dark skinned Russian. It had been two weeks since the woman worked as a waitress, and two weeks she found out that this work wasn't so bad. She had first accepted this job to listen to the rumors and statements of the customers. For this, Russia Sushi was well placed and attracted people of all kinds, from high school students to gang members, allowing the woman to learn about the facts of the day without having to hold a discussion. Of course, the man's name on which she was investigating did not appear in any conversation.  _With time and patience, you can conquers all of the world_ , she thought to give herself some courage. And she had time. Patience ? Well a little less ...  _Quotes can go to hell_ , she thought,  _I can do it_. She sighed and turned her head enough to have a view of the restaurant. Only two tables were taken.

"There are not many customers today." she told her boss, frowning while turning toward him.

"No big deal" replied Simon who showed a warm smile."In the evening many people come."

(Y/n) nodded, now used to the accent and vocabulary of Simon. She surprised herself for liking this man. He had an intimidating physical and yet his personality was one of the sweetest she knew. The first day of work, a customer had tried to flee without paying, but (Y/n) was stronger than him and had plated him on the floor while beating him with her fists. Simon then reprimanded her that using violence was bad when there was no need. (Y/n) defended herself by pointing out that without having beated him, the thief would have ran away. The Russian then had showed a smile and told that it was not serious, but she should not repeat her actions. Then he returned to work after having patted the top of her head with his big dark hand.

"Shizuo!" Simon suddenly exclaimed, raising his arms as if he received a divine presence.

Emerging from her reverie, (Y/n) turned to the person that his boss had just called. It was a tall blond guy, who wore bartender clothes with the little bow tie that went with it. His blonde hair fell over his eyes and his nose who was surmounted by a pair of fine and blue glasses. He did not seem very happy, his brow furrowed and blood stains on the sleeves of his white shirt made him look like a bad boy. That's when (Y/n) remembered having heard that name in the mouth of Celty.  _Yes,_  she exclaimed in her thoughts,  _they are friends!_  The young woman remembered it because, like her, Celty could count her friends on the fingers of one hand. Although for (Y/n), a hand with two fingers was sufficient.

"You're still fighting", said Simon whose tone of voice had calmed considerably, "Hurt ?"

"It's not my blood." growled Shizuo who settled on a table distant from other costumers.

A semblance of a smile appeared on the face of (Y/n) upon hearing the response of the young man. He didn't seem proud of his actions. Just very upset. The young woman got up, taking with her one of the restaurant's menu, and then approached the man with blond hair.

"I've heard of you." she said, laying the menu in front of him, "By Celty."

The young man looked up at the end of her sentence, as if he saw someone interesting for the first time in his day. Bingo, she thought, smiling inwardly.

"You know her ?" He asked suspiciously by seizing the menu.

"Yeah and also Shinra" replied (Y/n) crossing her arms, "For three years now, I'm (Y/n)."

Shizuo looked up one last time on the young woman and nodded, indicating that he would remember her name. He then returned to the menu before ordering what he had chosen. (Y/n) then brought him his sushi that he began to devour. The young woman quickly understood that this was a man who spoke little but was fighting a lot. She remembered having heard of his 'exploits' by Celty but also because he was one of the favorite topics of conversation of the students. Rumors said that he was strong enough to lift a distributor or a car outright. Skeptical, (Y/n) only wanted to see the act to be sure of others's words.

11:00 p.m. sounded the end of the service of the young (h/c). She greeted Simon and the other chef, Dennis, before leaving, crossing the still alive streets of Ikebukuro. It was then that among the few pedestrians who crossed her path, (Y/n) recognized a person. Someone she hated. He did not seem to have seen her and passed her before she immobilized him by pulling his arm.

"Hyozen, what a sad luck for you to meet me.." taunted the young woman in a sinister voice.

The man, now turned to her with amazed eyes before taking a step back, as if he had seen the devil.

"(Y-(Y/n) !" he stammered, frightened.

"Do you remember our last meeting ?" She purred in a honeyed voice, "These old memories, you were in the Black Silver gang, right? Do you know where  ** _he_**  is ?"

He took another step back. He was as terrified by the sight of the young woman. But he just understood the position in which he found himself. It was nighttime, a vengeful and dangerous woman was facing him, and there was hardly anyone to help him. Almost. But we must say that those hanging around the area at night were either criminals or overly alcoholic teenagers to understand the surrounding situation. Hyozen had a bad luck, very bad. He knew she was dangerous, he had seen her in action. She was strong and ruthless when it came to people she hated. Unfortunately for him, he was those type of people. People who were not in her camp.

"If you don't tell me where  ** _he_**  is, I'll fucking kill you, Hyozen." she said, while her expression turned into a hateful grin.

"I-I have nothing to do with him anymore, I don't know where he's hiding !" he cried in a trembling voice.

(Y/n) charged at him, making him drop on his knees by giving him a nasty hit with her knee between his legs. Then another in the head without him having time to retort. His nose was pissing blood, probably broken, and his half open eyes were showing the whites of his eyeballs, proving that he indeed fainted. She glared at him with suspicion, and gave him a final kick in the stomach despite the fact that he had lost consciousness.

"Wrong answer." she spat at the man lying on the ground stained with his blood.


	3. Damn him.

"Kuso !" growled (Y/n), leaning on her balcony destroying her lungs with a cigarette.

There, her research had given nothing. She had searched thoroughly the city of Tokyo, every corner where he could be, every abandoned building where he could hole up like the dog he was. She even tried to pass like one of his relatives or his girlfriend by calling hotels. But nothing. She also met with elders of his gang, but even  if she had threatened and beaten them, they didn't know. They had lost contact with him since that famous night. Yet she had asked 'politely' for them to recontact him, but they preferred to implore her pity. Her pity. The young woman let out a mirthless laugh aspiring the destructive smoke from her cigarette. What a bunch of morons. As if she still had pity in reserve. Especially for trash like them. But above all, every time she wanted to find him, a name often came back to her. A name that the young woman hated, and more the person wearing it. A being who used words to hurt, as the genius of handling that he was. A man who thought himself superior by capturing the fear of others, and by using it to fill his boredom. A son of a bitch, as she loved to name him. A son of a bitch, certainly, but a smart son of a bitch, to the chagrin of those who suffered his vicious schemes. And she knew. She knew he was involved in the disastrous night of three years ago. But she did not know how or why. Finally, yes. She knew why. He liked to cause trouble and confusion in this vast city, among gangs, mafia and delinquents students. And he succeeded all the time. Even when his shots were not going as planned. This man had resource, and too much to the taste of Tokyo residents who were his victims. She grunted, crushing her cigarette on the railing of her balcony before throwing it in the ashtray placed against the wall.

She needed help. She had lost everything three years ago, but did have someone to count on. Celty. The young woman then decided to fetch help. After all, friends were meant to give help. Mostly. She went into her apartment, closing the bay window of her balcony before seizing her black jacket in her hands, then her bag containing weapons, just in case, and her wallet. She then took her keys before exiting her home while closing the door. She took the road to her friend's home who lived not far from her. She arrived in front of the building that housed several apartments, came through the front door and climbed the stairs to the floor where lived Celty and Shinra. She did not bother to knock, and entered directly. She then went to the living room where she found Shinra about to be engulfed by a black and round mass.

"What have you done to her again ?" Sighed (Y/n), sitting on one of their couches.

"Oh, (Y/n) -san!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face, "It seems you met Shizuo ?"

 The (H/c) raised one of her eyebrows.

"He told you ?" She asked, hiding her obvious interest yet displaying a neutral expression.

"Uh-huh !" He replied, nodding his head, "He wanted to be sure not to have met a-"

All of sudden, a peak of the black mass that held him prisoner came and planted his black form in the cheek of the illegal doctor, cutting his sentence. (Y/n) then looked up to find her friend that glared at her lover. He must really have done something vicious for having put her in that state. What a pervert, sighed (Y/n) internally, I don't even want to know what he did. Celty then handed her phone to her friend. The young woman raised her head slightly to read the inscription that was written by the Dullahan.

_It's good to see you're better again._

"Hm." sighed the (H/c), shaking her head, "If you can call that going well then that's fine."

 _What's going on ?_ replied Celty, alarmed by the lassitude of her friend.

"I told you about my research." said (Y/n), "Well I found nothing more, I don't have any ideas. It's as if he disappeared."

Celty seemed to think about something while Shinra frowned.

"Are you talking about-"

"Yes, the one who caused all this shit." growled (Y/n) through gritted teeth.

The young man scratched his cheek. He never knew how to react about (Y/n). Her temper was uncontrollable and she seemed to didn't care about the bad image that she might give. As if he was facing a forest fire, he had water at will, but the fire couldn't get extinguished before burning everything in its path. His only relief was that the young woman considered him as a friend. It was then that the woman he had always loved handed her phone to (Y/n).

 _I may have a solution, but you will not like it at all, and besides me either_ , read the young (H/c).

(Y/n) frowned.

"What solution ?" she said hoarsely.

The biker was eager to tap a response on her touch screen, her white fingers flying over the keys of the screen.

 _Izaya. He's the only gifted informant I know_.

(Y/n) let out a low growl which testified in favor of her irritation.

"Are you sure there is not someone else?" She roared, blinded by anger she felt for the man who had just been quoted.

 _I'm afraid not ..._  Replied Celty while her shoulders dropped in discouragement.

Kuso. Kuso. KUSO! Why did he always came back to haunt her, how did he do it for being so important in people's lives ?


	4. Fucking flea

"(Nickname) -chaaaan, it's been so long !" Izaya chirped with his honeyed, mocking voice.

  
"Not long enough." the woman replied in a dry, rough voice.

  
Sitting on the sofa of the informant's room, (Y/n) already regretted to come here. She hated this man. He was proud and hypocritical. All his words were lies and reeked of manipulation. And yet people were listening. She had listened to him. Of course, she would no longer reproduce this error. Even if it was tempting to veil her own thoughts by listening to the truth that he had so distorted that it seemed real. (Y/n) often imagined having to do to a snake who tried to hypnotize her by making her look in his eyes whose color was a reddish brown. And without her knowing it, he wrapped his scaly rings around her throat, slowly depriving her of the precious oxygen that kept her alive by tightening the pressure of his abdomen.

  
"Ohh, don't be so cold, (Nickname) -chan." he answered, sketching a smirk.

  
"Listen Izaya, I don't have time to play your fucking little game." began (Y/n) by repressing her anger, "I came to ask you for a service. After what you did to me, you owe me that." she finished gritting her teeth.

  
The young man, still armed with his sly smile, tilted his head to the side, accentuating his surprised expression. As if it were going to work with me, internally grumbled (Y/n).

  
"What I did to you? But what are you talking about ?" He purred.

  
The young informant's answer snatched a joyless laugh from the (H/c). What a son of a bitch. He really thought she was going to trust his words. Although she was credulous three years ago, now she was older and more mature. She understood perfectly when she was being lied to. Of course, she knew that Izaya would always be able to achieve his goals, he was far too intelligent. And although she had grown up, she would never get to his level of mischievousness. And the fact that she was aware of it allowed her to face things and do what she did best: Play the dumbest.

  
"Oh I don't know, what about Hiro ? Does this says something to you ?" She said in a honeyed voice as she fluttered her eyelids.

  
The young man narrowed his eyes, his arrogant smile never leaving his lips.

  
"Hiro, you say? It does not say anything to me." he replied, shaking his head slowly.

  
"Oh ? Yet a worthy informant should be aware of all that is happening, or has happened, in the city, I am wrong?" She continued as a mocking smile appeared on her luscious lips.

  
"I recognize La Furie." he exclaimed, letting out a cynical laugh, "What can I do to help you ?"

  
"You have to find Hiro." she replied in a serious tone.

  
The young man seemed to think for a moment, as if wondering who the person she was talking about was. She knew he knew him, it was safe and certain. The night of three years ago was marked in black ink in the minds of those present. And Izaya had to remember it because knowing everything was his job. She knew he was thinking about it on purpose.

  
"Leave me a week." he finally said after his brief deliberate pause.

  
The young woman nodded and stood up, ready to go. But she stopped just before crossing the landing of the front door.

  
"I know you like humans, Izaya, but they don't."

  
"Ahahaha ahahaha!" he laughed like the maniac he was, "But it is not my goal to be loved by humans, my goal is to amuse myself by studying their reactions. And then, you have piqued my interest a second time, after three years you come back to avenge yourself, it is magnificent !" He finished by laughing like a psychopath.

  
Indeed, (Y/n) was not even surprised that he knew. Why would she want to find the one who broke her? She was not the kind to chat nicely around a cup of tea to settle her probems.

  
Later, at the Russia Sushi, (Y/n) came back to work late as usual, and after being reprimanded by Dennis and Simon, she went to work. Then a small group of four entered. The young (H/c) recognized them at once, since they were regulars coming often in the evening.

  
"... all these persons and nobody could find out who was the leader !" Exclaimed the only woman in the group.

  
"It was awesome! It looked like a manga scene where the hero is a failure and brings back all his allies to smash the bad guys !" Exclaimed the second excited one of the group whose eyes looked like they were closed.

  
"Dotachin, didn't you think it was cool ?" The young woman asked the man with the bonnet.

  
(Y/n) frowned. Dotachin? She'd heard that somewhere. Dotachin, Dota-chin ... She had the answer on the tip of her tongue, but it didn't want to come. Scraps of memories tortured her for a few minutes, taunting her by exposing only flashes of images, places and people she did not have time to identify. She stared at the man for a long time, trying to remember where she had heard his name. The young man then raised his eyes to look into the young woman's ones. They fixed each other for a few seconds before (Y/n) decided to go and see him while three other pairs of eyes were placed on her person.

  
"Excuse me, do I know you ?" She asked, her brows still frowning.

  
"Two days ago, right ?" He replied with his deep voice.

  
(Y/n) shook her head as if to deny his answer.

  
"No, I mean, a little longer before." she began, "Like three years ago?" She asked, hoping not to be mistaken.

  
It was then that the eyes of the famous Dotachin widened. For a few moments he stared at her incredulously before a word, a single word, confirmed the intuition of the young woman.

  
"Furie ?"


	5. My hatred's too much to handle alone

A throat clearing broke the trance of Kadota Kyohei, a young man renowned for his strength throughout Ikebukuro.

  
"Dotachin right? You and-"

  
"It's Kadota." he resumed, "I hate this nickname."

  
(Y/n) shook her hand in the wind, pointing out that she didn't cared at all.

  
"So Kadota." she said, exaggerating over the pronunciation of his name, "Were you present at that night ?"

  
The young man nodded, then ate a sushi before answering her.

  
"That's right, the  Blue squar-"

  
"We were there, too !" Exclaimed Erika, who had presented herself a little earlier.

  
"Hai hai!" Cried Walker, the second otaku, "We've seen everything, heard everything !"

  
"Uooh, like secret agents !" Erika said to her friend, turning to him.

  
Kadota sighed before looking at (Y/n), who had settled herself beside him.

  
"Sorry about those two." he apologized wearily.

  
"Don't worry." replied the (H/c), shrugging.

  
And while the two excited continued their discussion about manga and secret agents, Kyohei took back what he was trying to tell a little earlier.

  
"I was part of the blue squares at that moment, with these three others." he said, indicating his friends with a nod of his head, "And we were taking a round near the disused buildings, the den of the Black Silvers."

  
The young woman nodded, impatiently waiting for him to tell her something she did not know. She hoped with all her strength that he had information that she had not discovered. She was so anxious to know where he was hiding, to know why he had done that. Yes why ? Why ? WHY ?! She was obsessed with it, basing her life only on her investigation. It was vital for her to know the truth, otherwise she would die. Yes, it was at that point. And then she was prepared for the worst. Knowing this truth would surely have a price. And she would give everything to know. Even her life. She could not stop looking for it, she could no longer. She had so cogited, she had been so mortified on that night when she had lost everything. Her friends, her dignity, her innocence, her teenage life. Everything had changed since then, nothing was the same as before. And it killed her slowly. She was sure she could go ahead, she was able, but only if she found what she was looking for. Some answers. The truth.

  
"Just before everything happened, we surprised Izaya and Hiro talking." Kadota said.

  
(Y/n) frowned as she pinched her lips. THIS SON OF A BITCH. He really was for something! She clenched her teeth, making them squeak, while she pounded the poor table with her fist without realizing it. She knew it. Her intuition never deceived her. NEVER. If her eyes could kill, it would have already slew a large number of people. The words 'Son of a bitch' echoed in her head a good many times. She was both so angry and so happy about herself. She had been right not to trust Izaya and to suspect him. But she should have acted. She should have known it three years ago. But she still didn't know what he had done. And she had to know. She had to take revenge on him and Hiro. These two bastards. They had to pay.

  
"Did you hear their conversation?" She asked him in a hard-toned voice that was as calm as possible.

  
"I heard it." said Walker, who was smiling at her.

  
The young woman's eyes turned to the fine-eyed young man, urging him to say more.- It seems to me that they were discussing about knives and white weapons, he began, and they were debating about the best chance of hurting someone. It's downright nil! A glass bottle of alcohol, a handkerchief, a lighter and hop! Boom! That's the best way to hurt someone! He exclaimed cheerfully, miming the explosion.

  
"No, that's the best way to kill someone." Kadota sighed, rubbing his temples, tired of his friend's stupidity.

  
But it did not advance (Y/n) who wanted to know more. She wanted so much to know. More than anything. She was insatiable. Nothing would stop her from discovering the truth, and it was so close to purpose. She could not let this chance pass. She had to persist and assail Walker with questions.

  
"And what ?" She pressed him hoarsely.

  
"There is no 'and'." he replied, "That's all I heard."

  
The face of (Y/n) decomposed. No, it wasn't possible. There must have been something else. He couldn't leave her hungry. She was so close! She buried her head in her hands, trying in vain to calm all her destructive and murderous thoughts that had been making her crazy for too long. She wasn't going to let go of the affair, she was almost there. Fuck, get back (Y/n)! She thought with violence. Her weaknesses tried to appear in broad daylight, and it was a bad sign. A very bad sign. Without her imperturbable facade, she could no longer face the people who surrounded her. She was too proud. And she was ashamed of what was gnawing at her. No one knew how obsessed she was for the whole story. And it had grown to such an extent! How could a single night gnaw at her? It was as if she had only the bones left, the rancor and hatred had eaten up her whole interior until there was nothing left.

  
"There's something else !" Erika exclaimed, knocking the table with her fists, "They were talking about a guy, Eijiro I don't know what!"

  
"Hai! That's true !" Walker exclaimed wide-eyed, "Wasn't it Kenjiro?"

  
Erika was about to answer but was cut by (Y/n) who was faster than her.

  
"Kenshiro, it's Kenshiro.." She murmured in a trembling voice.


	6. Bad Karma

With heavy legs and foggy thoughts, (Y/n) walked with a heavy step towards her apartment. All she wanted was to find her bed and sleep. Sleep so as not to think about the information she had just ingested. She would think of it the next day. She was too fragile and tired for the moment, too much affected by the past events. Her thoughts, confused by her emotions and fatigue, tried to remind her of all her misfortunes, but the impulse of weakness which assailed the young woman prevented her from doing so. The sound of her footsteps on the concrete floor resounded in the alley darkened by the night she had borrowed. When she finally reached the building which contained her apartment, (Y/n) uttered a sigh at once satisfied and discouraged. Who wanted to climb four floors after a busy day? Surely not her. But she had to do it, otherwise she would not find her bed that she wanted so much to join. She entered the building and climbed the stairs, trying both to be quick and not to fatigue herself much more than she was. She finally reached the door of her apartment. She took the keys out of her bag and unlocked the door before entering her home slamming the door behind her. She dropped her bag on the floor, put her keys on the wooden sideboard that got along the wall, and then went to her room to crash on her bed like a mass. She did not feel the courage to take off her clothes and shoes, so she placed herself in bed so that her feet were hanging in the  air not to dirty the sheets. She closed her eyes and plunged into the world of dreams and nightmares, forgetting all about her worries.

The young woman woke up coughing, her teary eyes irritated by an opaque smoke that crept into her room through the joins of the door. Her lungs, though accustomed to the smoke of cigarettes, struggled to find the oxygen that kept her lucid and alive. Not understanding the situation immediately, (Y/n) sat down on her bed before detailing her room invaded by the gray and burning emanation. Eyes folded and flooded with tears that she wiped with the back of her hand, the young woman finally understood, after a few confused seconds, that her apartment was catching fire, from the heat and smoke suffocating. She hastened to stand up, panicked and trying not to fall, staggering towards the door of her room. One of her hands was placed against her mouth and nose, while the other was searching for the handle. When the door finally opened, a wave of heat almost unbearable hurried to envelop the young woman blinded by the light provided by the flames that licked the walls and furniture of her apartment. She reflected a few seconds as the fire grew more and more, feeding on the flammable objects that populated her home. She ran, not without effort, to the little office which contained her search-table, which she hastened to carry before rushing towards the exit while making a passage between the flames which tried to swallow her. Having rejoined the entrance, she seized her bag, which she had left beside the door, and ran out. She did not stop, although weakened, and ran down the stairs with panic. It was only by joining the ground that she sank down on the last step of the stairs, dropping her few things on the ground. She wiped her eyes by suppressing a dry cough from her throat attacked previously by the harmful smoke of the mortal fire from which she had narrowly escaped. Her face was covered with droplets of sweat mixed with the black residue that the fire had left as the only trace of its passage. A few minutes passed before she felt better. She took her affairs a second time and stood up to go to the building containing the apartment of her only friend, Celty. Someone had wanted to attack her life. And she already suspected his identity. But this was only a supposition, she had to speak to her friend, and also had to sleep. The young woman was not so shaken by this event, accustomed to the numerous attempts to murder her. Of course, fire was a first, usually she could defend herself by using brute force. This time it was different, the escape had been her only hope of survival. 

Having finally reached the building of her friend, (Y/n) hurried to climb the stairs to reach her apartment. Arriving at her door, the young woman abruptly knocked her point against it several times so as to make understand her impatience and the urgency of the situation to the two residents. After a few minutes of hard work, a tired Shinra opened the door.

"Did you both wanted ta have a date at our home ?" Inquired the young man, yawning.

(Y/n) ignored the young doctor, without, however, understanding what he had just asked her, and went in by pushing him with his shoulder. It was by joining the drawing-room that the young woman understood the meaning of his question: Shizuo, covered in blood, was quietly seated on the sofa, drinking a glass filled with an orangeish liquor. She rolled here eyes before sitting on one of the chairs in the apartment. Shizuo nodded at her, being polite, and she did the same while a sly smile took place on her lips. Celty arrived a few seconds later, surprised to find her friend there.

"Someone set fire to my apartment." growled (Y/n) in a hoarse voice, anticipating the question Celty was going to ask.

The headless rider slightly shivered before approaching (Y/n) while Shizuo looked at the (h/c) whilst an unreadable expression took place on his face.

 _Who ?_ Tapped the dullahan on her phone before handing it to her friend.

"I have my own lil' idea of it," replied the young woman, sketching a smirk, "and the fact that he came out of his hole is a good sign."


End file.
